Sólo Por Ahora
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: En búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Ron abandona a Harry y Hermione mientras ellos luchan por salvar su vida viviendo en aquella simple tienda de campaña donde solo se tienen el uno al otro, y donde muchas verdades pueden salir a la luz. Lemmon


"**Sólo Por Ahora"**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling._

_Clasificación: NC-17/One-Shot_

_Pareja: Harry/Hermione_

_Summary: En búsqueda de los Horrocruxes para asesinar a Voldemort, Ron abandona a Harry y Hermione mientras ellos luchan por salvar su vida viviendo en aquella simple tienda de campaña donde solo se tienen el uno al otro, y donde muchas verdades pueden salir a la luz. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola! Aquí les tengo un shot que escribí hace tiempo y que recordé tener apenas hace unos días, así que aquí lo tienen. Lo escribí en un ataque de furia al darme cuenta que nada pasó mientras Harry y Hermione estuvieron solos por varios capítulos en el último libro, y lo adapté solo para que quedara con una escena de la película que seguramente todos recordamos. Así que no hice más que crear mi propia versión de los hechos, con un poquito de picante claro ;). _

_Espero les guste, y los invito a leer mi otro fic de esta pareja: "La Fuerza del Destino". Y a las que ya me leen, las veré en la próxima actualización. Sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten. _

_Chao! _

**~Harry's POV~**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, renuente a aceptar que era momento de levantarme de la cama.

Me quedé contemplando el techo de lona, en donde podía ver pequeñas gotas de agua resbalar por afuera del material, resquicios de la intensa lluvia que había caído la noche anterior. La noche anterior. Cuando Ron había tomado sus cosas y simplemente se había ido.

Volví la cabeza sobre la almohada, solo para darme cuenta que la litera frente a él estaba vacía. Aquello fue un mudo recordatorio que lo de anoche no había sido solo un mal sueño. Un comprobante de que, en efecto, mi mejor amigo me había abandonado.

Nos había abandonado.

Miré de nuevo el techo de lona y dejé caer el brazo sobre mis ojos. Podía escuchar los suaves y dulces pasos de ella caminando aprisa fuera de la tienda, revolviendo los pequeños arbustos que había afuera, levantando leños, moviendo cosas.

La escuché entrar lentamente y fingí que seguía dormido mientras ella comenzaba a mover cosas en la cocina, seguramente preparando el desayuno. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de levantarme de la cama para empezar otro día seguramente desilusionante.

Pero sobre todo incapaz de enfrentarme a la idea de que Ron no estaba con nosotros.

Y que Hermione tenía el alma destrozada por eso.

Soltando un largo suspiró, me bajé de la litera por fin y caminé hacia la cocina en donde Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, respirando ajetreada. Y entonces la vi. Pude ver sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, producto de haber pasado la noche en vela llorando.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella dio media vuelta y me vio. Haciendo un contacto visual de menos de 5 segundos, bajó la cabeza y continuó picando los rábanos que había en la mesa.

-Buenos días Harry-

-Buenos días-

Contesté simplemente, sin atreverme a mirarla de nuevo en lo que restó del desayuno.

Desayunamos en un silencio sepulcral, y una vez que hubiéramos terminado y lavado los pocos trastes sucios, comenzamos a recoger las cosas. Pude notar que ella lo hacía todo lentamente, como queriendo retrasar la partida lo más posible.

Tardamos una hora más de lo habitual para levantar el campamento, y sabía perfectamente bien porque ambos estabamos haciendo las cosas de aquella manera. Sabía que una vez que nos fueramos de ahí, a Ron le sería imposible encontrarnos de nuevo.

Una vez que terminamos de empacar y que no hubo más pretextos para retrasar la partida, nos tomamos de las manos, permitiéndome sentir aquella suave caricia de apoyo antes de desaparecer de aquél lugar, dejando a Ron sin la más mínima probabilidad de volver a encontrarlos.

* * *

Suspiré cansado mientras me arropaba más entre las mantas, maldiciendo al infame frío que se sentía en aquél lugar y que me calaba hasta los huesos.

Maldiciendo el no encontrar nada productivo desde que habíamos comenzado a buscar los Horrocruxes, maldiciendo el hecho de que con cada día que pasaba Voldemort se hacía más fuerte y yo más vulnerable, maldiciendo el no tener a mi mejor amigo ahí para darme aunque fuera un poco de apoyo moral.

Maldiciendo el hecho de que adentro, mi mejor amiga estaba sola y yo ni siquiera tenía la decencia de acercarme a ella.

No lo había hecho en todos los días pasados. Desde que Ron se había ido, me había limitado a encerrarme en mi maldito mundo y alejarme de Hermione. Nos limitábamos a comer, vigilar y pensar en silencio, sin cruzar palabra. Había días en los que, de no ser porque necesitábamos comunicarnos, podríamos no decir absolutamente nada y todo seguiría igual.

Y la escuchaba llorar por las noches. A veces escuchaba gemidos callados y amortiguados, resultado de su esfuerzo por sofocar el llanto. Muchas otras la había escuchado llorar sin reservas, cuando ella pensaba que yo estaba profundamente dormido.

Pero la escuchaba siempre, y solo atinaba a golpear la almohada frustrado de no poder hacer nada por ella. Solo limitarme a ser un reverendo imbécil, alejándola como siempre lo hacía cuando ella intentaba ayudarme.

Y ahora que la situación era al revés y era ella quién me necesitaba, no tenía ni las agallas de mirarla a los ojos.

Cuando lo único que necesitaba era que estuviera con ella.

_Eres un imbécil._ Pensé por enésima vez ese día, escuchando como adentro Hermione subía el volumen de la radio. Para mi sorpresa, no tenía la estación de las noticias como siempre, sino una estación de música tranquila que solíamos escuchar cuando estudiábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor por las noches.

Pequé mi cuerpo contra la lona de la tienda, escuchando la música ligera y suave que muy apenas se oía por el intenso viento de afuera. Y fue cuando la escuché hipar un poco que me di cuenta que otra vez estaba llorando.

Me levanté rápidamente dejando caer las mantas, y empuñé mi varita con fuerza. Dispuesto a alejarme de ahí, di un primer paso lejos de la tienda, solo para darme cuenta que Hermione aún seguía llorando.

Y yo pensaba largarme como siempre lo hacía cuando la escuchaba.

-Demonios- murmuré frustrado, y sin pensarlo más di media vuelta y entré a la tienda.

La vi sentada cerca de la litera, en el pequeño escalón que separaba la cocina de la cama, con sus piernas juntas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Su cabeza, pegada de lado a sus rodillas mientras miraba la radio, se levantó de golpe en cuanto me escuchó entrar y volteó a mirarme.

Pude ver los pequeños surcos de lágrimas que atravesaban su rostro, mientras ella, en un inútil intento por quitarlas se secaba ligeramente con las mangas de su camisa a cuadros.

-Harry…- murmuró preocupada, escondiendo su rostro mientras se secaba- Salgo ahora mismo, para que tú puedas dormir y…-

-No- contesté cortante, ella volteó a verme extrañada- Quédate aquí…-

-Pero…-

-Quédate. Está helando allá afuera- dije sin aceptar otro comentario.

Y mirándome como si hubiera perdido el juicio, se limitó a abrazarse más a sí misma. Y a mí me pareció más vulnerable que nunca.

-De acuerdo- respondió con una media sonrisa- Quédate tú también, no es justo que te quedes toda la noche cuidando-

Haciendo caso inmediato de aquella sugerencia y mientras aún seguía hablando, caminé hasta sentarme en una de las sillas frente a ella. Ambos nos miramos por un instante, sorprendidos al darnos cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que cruzábamos más de tres oraciones seguidas.

Y comenzó otra canción en la radio. Triste y nostálgico, el sonido de la guitarra comenzó sus primeros acordes, y Hermione subió más el volumen mientras volteaba su rostro de nuevo al dichoso aparato.

Tratando de evitar que la viera llorando, como había intentado todos los días anteriores. Reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar, llorar o tal vez salir corriendo de ahí al darse cuenta que estábamos en un callejón sin salida, en donde ni siquiera yo le demostraba un mínimo de consuelo. Y a pesar de todo, seguía ahí.

Seguía ahí por mí.

El simple pensamiento me golpeó tan rápido que no pude evitar sentirme aun más miserable de lo que ya me sentía. Ron se había ido, nos había dejado en aquella tortuosa búsqueda en la cual nuestras vidas corrían peligro con cada minuto que pasaba, y la de Hermione uno innecesario.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que Ron le había dado la opción de escoger, ella se había quedado aquí…

Se había quedado conmigo.

Aquella idea, que en un principio me parecía tan simple e incluso trivial ahora me pareció la más importante de todas. La idea de que mi mejor amiga había sacrificado el amor que obviamente Ron le profesaba, para quedarse con el insensible de su mejor amigo en peligro de muerte me parecía ahora demasiado irreal.

_Y tú limitándote a ser un idiota con ella._ Me recriminó mi conciencia mientras la miraba fijamente, con aquella vulnerabilidad que luchaba por esconder, y que a mí me causaba las inmensas ganas de ir a su lado y abrazarla para decirle que todo saldría bien, que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una maldita mentira.

Sin poder soportar un minuto más, me levanté y caminé hasta quedar frente a ella.

Como siempre, ella sintió mi presencia sin siquiera verme, y volteó a mirarme cuando quedé justo parado frente a ella. Sus ojos castaños, hinchados y algo rojizos por el cansancio, me miraron desde su posición, intentando aparentar calma y serenidad.

Como siempre.

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella me miró dubitativa, sin tener idea de que rayos pasaba por mi mente.

En realidad no estaba pensando mucho, simplemente siguiendo una corazonada y la canción que se escuchaba de fondo en la radio y resonaba por toda la tienda.

Pasados unos segundos la tomó y la ayudé a levantarse. Caminé con ella unos cuantos pasos, lo suficientes para quedar parados en el centro de la tienda. Ella seguía sin decir nada, mirándome seria.

Yo hacía lo mismo, mirándola mientras mi mano apretaba suavemente la suya. Sin despegar mi vista de sus ojos castaños brillantes, mis manos se aventuraron a tomar la cadena con el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello y la retiré lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella no dijo nada, solo dejó que le quitara el guardapelo mientras observaba como lo tiraba en la litera cerca de nosotros.

Consciente aún de la canción que se escuchaba al fondo de la tienda, la tomé de las manos mientras ella cambiaba su mirada seria a una dubitativa. Y sin darle tiempo a más, la pegué contra mi cuerpo al tiempo que mi brazo izquierdo se colocaba detrás de su cintura, mientras mi mano derecha tomaba la suya y las entrelazaba.

-Harry que…-

-No digas nada- la corté al instante- Solo escucha la música…-

No dijo nada más. Comencé un lento vaivén al ritmo de la música, y ella pareció sorprenderse de que en realidad estuviera intentando hacer lo que en toda mi vida nunca había podido ni querido intentar.

Y sin más comenzamos a bailar. Primero de manera torpe e incluso infantil, queriendo alejar aquellos momentos de tensión que vivíamos a diario desde que Ron se había ido. Como si fuéramos niños, la miraba sonreír mientras seguíamos la música y pronto las sonrisas se convirtieron en carcajadas mientras bailábamos.

La hacía girar entre mis brazos y después yo hacía lo mismo entre los suyos al escuchar el ritmo hacerse más rápido, sacándole risas que no le había escuchado en un largo tiempo y que supusieron un alivio para mí después de tantas noches escuchándola llorar.

El ritmo de la música cambió de pronto, y los acordes suaves y tranquilos del principio se volvieron a escuchar. Sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, volví a pegar a Hermione contra mí, queriendo sentir más su calor y su suave peso pegado al mío mientras bailábamos.

Me di cuenta que aquello era lo único que me había traído un poco de la serenidad que había estado buscando. Y que el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío era más agradable de lo que había podido imaginar.

Era simplemente delicioso.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos se volvió lento y delicado, y yo no pude evitar pegarla más a mí mientras seguíamos bailando, queriendo sentir más de esa extraña sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí poco a poco. Me miró a los ojos, sin detenerme en ningún instante.

Como simple respuesta, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro mientras seguíamos bailando.

La música fue escuchándose cada vez menos conforme terminaba, y se convirtió en un simple sonido suave al fondo de la tienda de campaña. La canción terminó tan pronto como hubo empezado, mientras Hermione y yo seguíamos en ese lento vaivén que se había convertido en un íntimo abrazo.

Levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró nuevamente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin decir una sola palabra.

La tenía aún pegada a mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, los míos alrededor de la de ella, nuestras caderas pegadas casi de manera descarada, su pecho rozando el mío ligeramente, lo suficiente para sentir su calor a través de la tela.

No dijimos una sola palabra.

Tragué saliva nervioso, sin entender como rayos habíamos llegado a esa situación tan extraña.

A esa situación que ya no tenía retorno.

Paseé mi mirada por su exquisito rostro, admirando de cerca todas aquellas delicadas facciones que lo enmarcaban. Finalmente me detuve en sus labios, abiertos solo lo suficiente para tentarme a probarlos. Y jamás deseé algo tanto como deseaba ahora pasear mi lengua por sobre esos labios que tenía a escasos centímetros de los míos, y que me rogaban que los besara.

Y finalmente lo hice. En un impulso, desaparecí la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros y mis labios se unieron a los suyos. Primero suave y hasta inseguro, probé los labios temblorosos de mi mejor amiga, que me recibieron indecisa pero de buen grado, incitándome a probar más.

Y lo hice. Primero de manera tranquila, consciente de que aquellos labios eran los de Hermione, a quién había visto como mi hermana la mitad de mi vida. Después olvidándome hasta de mi propio nombre, el suave roce comenzó a convertirse en una caricia desenfrenada.

Sus brazos se aventuraron presurosos a posarse sobre mi cuello, mientras mis manos se afianzaron de su cintura al tiempo que tomaba posesión total de su boca. Sentí sus labios contra los míos y dándome libertad completa de tomarlos se abrieron ligeramente.

Y los tomé. Besé y lamí hasta el cansancio hasta que nuestras lenguas desenfrenadas se unieron al juego que antes había sido solo de nuestros labios.

Nos separábamos solo en algunas ocasiones para tomar aire, mismas en las que, sin aliento e intentando recuperar el aire, Hermione susurraba mi nombre. Yo volvía a besarla mientras mis manos la recorrían sin decoro desde la cadera hasta la espalda y sus suaves manos se posaban en mí nuca, acariciando en ocasiones, jalando mi cabello en otras.

Sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, mi lengua se abrió paso a través de sus labios y probó todo lo que quedó al alcance, empapándose del dulce sabor de mi mejor amiga.

Y fue el gemido entrecortado que escuché salir de sus labios el que me desquició por completo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás.

-Hermione…-

Ella se pegó aun más a mí y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla aún más cerca, como si con eso no fuera suficiente.

Sin dejar de besarla, me incliné un poco y la tomé de los muslos para impulsarla hacia arriba. En un instante Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y las cruzó detrás de mi espalda mientras sus brazos se afianzaban en mi cuello y me besaba con más fuerza.

Con mis manos en sus muslos, comencé a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, buscando a tientas la cama que teníamos más cerca. Mis piernas sintieron el borde y sin poder evitarlo caí de espaldas junto con ella. Y antes de darme cuenta que estaba pasando, la tenía encima de mí mientras nos seguíamos besando desesperadamente.

Creyendo que podría morir ahí mismo si no sentía su piel contra la mía, mis manos comenzaron el recorrido por sus piernas aún cubiertas hasta terminar en la cintura, donde tomé la maldita blusa de cuadros para comenzar a levantarla sobre su cabeza.

La miré solo un instante cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, y sin ayuda de mi parte ella misma se enderezó para terminar de sacarse la molesta prenda, que me impedía tocarla con total libertad.

Tragué en seco cuando la vi delante de mí, sin más estorbo para admirarla que el sostén de encaje que cubría pudorosamente sus senos, y sentí como mi vista se volvía más borrosa al instante. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en más, me enderecé y volví a capturar sus labios, besándola con renovado desenfreno.

Ella se pegó a mí y sentí sus senos presionarme contra mi torso, yo tuve que contener un gemido de frustración.

Sentí sus manos, temblorosas y apresuradas, comenzar a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa uno a uno, hasta que finalmente y con mi ayuda mi camisa fue a parar con la suya en el suelo.

Seguimos besándonos sin detenernos a pensar o a reflexionar, limitándonos a sentir el mar de sensaciones que amenazaban con explotar dentro de nosotros. De manera desesperada, mis manos se aventuraron a recorrer su espalda hasta detenerse en el broche de su sostén negro el cual deshice de manera inexperta pero ágil.

_Nada difícil_. Pensé una vez que me deshiciera de él, y sin darme tiempo a más, Hermione se lo sacó en un instante y lo dejó en el montón de ropa en el suelo.

Tuve que contener un gemido de satisfacción al verla desnuda frente a mí, con sus pequeños y redondos pechos llamándome a probarlos y sentirlos. A pasar mis manos por aquellas redondas formas y lamerlos hasta morir de placer.

Notando el ligero color rosado que se apoderó de sus mejillas, Hermione se pegó a mí una vez que hubiera terminado de admirarla y me besó con renovada pasión, pegando sus senos desnudos a mi torso en igualdad de condiciones.

Gimiendo con fuerza ante la sensación, la apreté más contra y rodé con ella en la pequeña cama hasta que ella quedó aplastada bajo mi peso, restregándome aún más contra ella mientras sentía sus labios morder los míos con furia.

Mis manos, inquietas por conocerla, se aventuraron a tocar sus suaves pechos. Primero con delicadeza, observando cada una de sus reacciones, conociendo cada expresión de placer que se formaba en su cara ante las caricias. Apreté un poco y pude ver como reprimía un gemido de gozo, pellizqué un rosado pezón y gimió extasiada.

Y sintiendo que ya no era suficiente solo tocarla, mis labios sustituyeron a mis manos, y comencé a probar con calma mientras la escuchaba gemir quedamente. Lamí lentamente el recorrido de sus suaves pechos, escuchando sus quejidos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

-Harry…-

El sabor dulce y embriagante llenó mis sentidos al lamer aquellas formas redondas y suaves. Llegué a la punta y mordí levemente su pezón, sintiendo como ella se retorcía de placer debajo de mí.

-Harry!-

Solo hasta que me hube cansado de probarlos, mis labios siguieron el recorrido por la piel de su estómago, mientras mis manos desabrochaban el cierre de su pantalón y nuestros zapatos se perdían en el intermedio.

Me deshice de la molesta prenda al instante, tirando los pantalones con el montón que ya se había formado. Mis manos empezaron a desplazarse frenéticas por todo su cuerpo casi desnudo, acariciando sus largas piernas. No dejé ningún rincón por explorar, escuchando los suaves quejidos que se convertían en gemidos cuando mis manos y mis labios húmedos se posaban en algún punto sensible.

Conocí cada una de sus reacciones ante mis caricias. Ella hacía lo mismo por su parte, acariciando mi pecho, mi espalda, mis hombros, lamiendo mi cuello cuando me acercaba de nuevo para besarla desesperado y volvía al recorrido por su cuerpo.

En algún momento mi pantalón desapareció también, quedando entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Y cuando hubimos quedado en igualdad de condiciones, cubiertos solos por nuestra última ropa interior, me detuve y la miré a los ojos.

Ella hizo lo mismo, y la duda que esperé ver en sus ojos no apareció en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora que habíamos llegado hasta aquí.

Sin más, mis manos se encajaron en los bordes de sus bragas y comenzaron el recorrido hacia abajo lentamente, hasta que la bendita prenda estuvo entre mis manos y la arrojé al otro lado de la tienda.

Y la tuve completamente desnuda debajo de mí.

-Por todos los cielos…-

Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras terminaba de admirarla en su plenitud. Sin darme tiempo a más, Hermione se enderezó solo lo suficiente para volver a besarme, y el beso que comenzó tranquilo se volvió frenético, húmedo y exigente.

Con desesperación, pero cuidando de no asustarla, mi mano se aventuró a tocar aquella parte que acababa de ser descubierta, y Hermione mordió mi labio extasiada cuando apreté ligeramente contra su centro.

-Ah…Harry…-

Y yo sentí que también enloquecía. Perdiendo la concentración en el beso y sin poder resistirlo, mi lengua bajó nuevamente por el recorrido que antes había marcado, deseosa de probar aquel lugar antes secreto y jamás explorado por nadie.

Y cuando finalmente mis labios se hundieron en su sexo, Hermione arqueó la espalda y gimió con furia.

_Por todos los cielos. Es deliciosa. _

Probé sin cansancio. Mientras Hermione gemía, se retorcía y arrugaba con fuerza las sábanas debajo de ella, levantando su cadera hacía mi boca e instándome a probar más. Entre más fuertes eran sus gemidos, más probaba, deleitándome con el delicioso sabor de su ser. Lamí y bebí de su dulce sexo sin cansancio, hasta que la escuché gemir con fuerza y arquear su espalda cuando la maravilla del orgasmo la golpeó sin remedio.

-Harry!-

Y gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Gritó mi nombre. _Harry._

Me separé de ella lo justo para admirarla en el instante, guardando para siempre en mi memoria la expresión de su rostro, con su mirada perdida y nublada y sus labios entreabiertos, disfrutando de la sensación de su primer orgasmo.

Dejándola tomar aire justo para recuperar el aliento, mis labios se posaron en los suyos por enésima vez esa noche, dejándola probar su propio sabor de mis labios. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi nuca de nuevo, donde sus dedos, aun temblorosos a causa del clímax, acariciaron mi cabello sin delicadeza alguna.

Y solo en aquél momento, el beso se tornó suave, húmedo y cálido. Y los gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos voluptuosos conforme nuestros cuerpos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, resbalando a causa del sudor.

Pude sentir como sus manos me acariciaban por completo hasta detenerse en mi ropa interior, de la cual se deshizo rápidamente hasta que los dos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones y mi erección quedó libre de la molesta prenda.

La excitación que sentía en aquellos momentos no podía compararse con nada. La deseaba como jamás imaginé que podría desearla, y sentía la necesidad de hacerla mía en aquél preciso instante.

Volvió a besarme con fuerza y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron mientras gemíamos al unísono. Y perdí la conciencia. Sin poder contenerme más, me acomodé entre el hueco de sus piernas, y separando sus muslos con mis manos coloqué la punta de mi erección en su entrada húmeda.

Hermione gimió.

Me separé lo justo para mirarla, esperando encontrar una reacción en ella que me detuviera. Pero no vi el más mínimo atisbo de duda, y cuando Hermione enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura no pude contenerme un segundo más.

De un envite me enterré en ella. La escuché gritar con fuerza mientras mis dientes mordieron levemente su cuello, en un vano intento por controlar el torbellino de sensaciones que se apoderó de mí al instante.

Asustado de mi propia reacción, me detuve un momento, consciente del grito que había escuchado de labios de Hermione. Me quedé inmóvil, temiendo haberla lastimado, y esperé que se adaptara a la sensación de tenerme en su interior.

Pero fue el movimiento de Hermione, quién levantó su cadera y la restregó frenética contra la mía lo que me volvió loco.

Y comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza. La escuchaba jadear mientras yo aventuraba mis labios a probar la piel de su cuello y me movía contra ella. Solo quería escucharla gemir más alto y más fuerte.

El calor de su estrecho interior era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus pliegues suaves se contraían alrededor de mí, volviéndome loco de deseo y con ganas de probar más. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a moverme más rápido, sintiendo como nuestras caderas chocaban mientras yo la embestía y ella se arqueaba contra mí, gimiendo aún más alto.

-Harry…Harry…-

Gemía mi nombre cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos movíamos, y las embestidas dejaron de ser delicadas para convertirse en frenéticas, desesperadas por sentirnos todavía más.

Por sentirla aún más.

-Ah…Hermione-

La tomé por la cintura y lay la acomodé a horcajadas sobre mí para enterrarme en ella aún más fuerte. Ella no tuvo problemas en seguirme, abriendo sus piernas sobre mí cadera para permitir que la penetrara con más ahínco.

Me enderecé para quedar sentado con ella sobre mí, mientras mis manos se posaban en su cintura para ayudarla con el rápido movimiento de nuestras caderas chocando.

Gemíamos al unísono de manera desesperada, moviéndonos casi de manera frenética mientras seguíamos con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Estuve seguro de escuchar un "Te amo" salir de su boca en aquél preciso instante, o tal vez fui yo el que lo dijo. De todas maneras no importaba mucho. Solo importaba el ahora, el momento, solo nosotros dos.

Hermione comenzó a gritar con fuerza y la miré arquear su espalda y detenerse para permitir que la maravilla del segundo orgasmo la llenara. Soltó un gemido refrescante y aliviado, y se desvaneció en mis brazos al tiempo que yo, tres embestidas más tarde, la seguía en aquél maravilloso caleidoscopio de emociones, tomando mi pedazo de cielo.

Y el orgasmo nos recibió juntos. Juntos disfrutamos del paraíso y nos transportamos a un lugar donde nada más importaba, solo nosotros dos amándonos sin reserva alguna.

Solo nosotros dos haciendo el amor. Hermione y yo.

Nos desplomamos sobre la cama deshecha y nos limitamos a abrazarnos mientras volvíamos a la realidad de lo que había pasado, de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Y a lo lejos, aún podía escucharse la suave música resonar por toda la tienda.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando la luz de la linterna se había acabado y los grillos se escuchaban afuera miré distraído el techo de lona. Con Hermione aún desnuda sobre mi pecho, mi mano derecha acariciando su espalda y su suave cabello, solté un ligero suspiro.

-¿Sigues despierto?-

La escuché preguntarme cautelosa, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

No contesté, me limité a seguirla acariciando y a asentir suavemente con la cabeza. Fue el turno de ella para suspirar, y debajo de las mantas, sentí su cálido y suave cuerpo pegarse aún más contra el mío.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?-

La escuché preguntar en un susurro entrecortado, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

Pensando en la locura que acabábamos de cometer, y que por más que quisiéramos ocultarlo, no nos hacía sentir los seres más despreciables del planeta.

-Nada- contesté simplemente, y pegué mis labios contra sus rizos que olían a fresa- Será un secreto. Nuestro secreto-

Dije simplemente, escuchando el suspiro de Hermione, mientras seguía acariciando lentamente mi pecho con sus manos.

Y yo seguía pensando en aquellas dos palabras que había escuchado justo cuando llegábamos al final, cuando Hermione se había desplomado en mis brazos al hacer el amor. Dejé que el sueño me invadiera, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Hermione volverse profunda y acompasada mientras ella también se quedaba dormida.

Solté un suspiro, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, cansado de intentar arrepentirme de lo que había pasado, y cansado de haber hecho el amor con Hermione. Con mi mejor amiga.

E incapaz de pensar más me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños. Mañana sería el día para pensar lo que había pasado, para recordar a Ron, para arrepentirnos de lo que habíamos hecho.

Hoy, esta noche, sólo por ahora, quería dormir a su lado.

Fue lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme profundamente dormido.

¿Review?


End file.
